


Our Miracle

by GirlieX29



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlieX29/pseuds/GirlieX29
Summary: A little AU of the episode Existence.





	Our Miracle

Walter Skinner’s office  
6:00PM

Mulder sits on the arm of the couch holding Scully’s hand gently in his own as he slowly rubs his thumb over her knuckles.

Scully is seated on the couch with her other hand resting protectively over her belly as if trying to shield their baby from the world outside. Her head is facing down and her eyes are closed as she breathes slowly in and out. 

Skinner is standing just behind his desk, allowing this conversation to play out, but he has a firearm just inside his desk drawer if this conversation comes to that.

Doggett stands with his arms crossed, blocking the door. His face has the perfect ‘l don’t fucking believe this guy’ look on it, and every so often, he rubs his eyes and shakes his head. 

Alex Krycek is sitting in an old office chair leaning forward, elbows resting on his knees, with a smug look on his face while he faces Mulder and Scully.

“She may never make it out of this building,” Krycek says to the room, but looks straight at Scully. Mulder scoffs but before he can say anything, Doggett beats him to it. 

“Hey, why don’t you just shut up,” Doggett says gruffly while staring a hole through Krycek, his dislike of this man going up yet another notch. Mulder, Skinner, and Doggett share a look. 

Mulder senses Scully’s unease at Krycek’s comment and moves from the side of the couch to sit down next to her, wrapping an arm around her back and placing his other hand next to hers on her belly.

“It’s gonna be okay, Scully,” he whispers in her ear, then kisses her temple.

Scully is still breathing slowly in and out and just nods.  
Her constant inhale and exhale pattern of breathing causes him to look at her quizzically, but he lets it go for the moment and turns his head toward Agent Doggett.

Taking his cue from Mulder, and Doggett, Skinner walks over to Krycek saying “It’s time for you to go, Krycek,” as he forcibly removes him from his seat and shoves him out the door, and marching him to the elevator. Mulder watches as Skinner shoves Krycek out the door then his attention is back on Scully who is now resting her head against the back of the couch, eyes closed breathing slowly in and out.

“Agent Doggett, as much as it loathes me to admit, Krycek may have a point. Well kind of, I think we could safely get her out of this building, but I don’t think anywhere is going to be as safe as this is when she goes into labor,” Mulder says, trying to think of something to do.

“If we stay here, we have a better chance of protecting her. Skinman here has some medical experience, you can keep watch, and I’ll call the Gunmen to run surveillance, and secure everything, I really think it could work.” Mulder says trying to sound confident but feeling anything but.

“Okay Muldah,” Doggett says, getting Mulder's attention. “I’m going to make a phone call. I know someone else we can trust.” Doggett says, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.

“Who, Agent Doggett, Who are you calling?” Mulder asks nervously, needing to know who Doggett is bringing in and if they are safe. 

“You’ve met her,” Doggett says, trying to reassure Mulder that she’s safe and can be trusted. “Agent Monica Reyes,” Agent Doggett says, answering Mulder’s question.

Hearing that Doggett is calling in help Scully opens her eyes and slowly lifts her head, looking at Doggett.

“John,” Scully says somewhat breathlessly “Tell Monica to stop off somewhere, and buy a shirt I can give birth in, a few pillows, first aid kit, baby blankets, onesies, a small pack of newborn diapers, and have her buy from several different stores so she doesn’t draw too much attention,” Scully instructs. Then closes her eyes and rests her head against the back of the couch again. 

Doggett stands in front of the couch watching Scully carefully. Doggett looks over at Mulder and mouths How’s she doin’? Mulder looks over at Scully, then back at Doggett and mouths Okay, I think.

“Sure thing, Dana. I’ll let her know. I’m going to go wait for her,” Doggett says leaving Skinner's office.

“How are you holding up, Scully,” Mulder asks, rubbing her belly. The concern is heavy in his voice. Scully doesn’t answer right away, she has her eyes closed, and she’s slowly breathing in and out. 

When she finally opens her eyes and turns her head and looks at Mulder, she says, “I’m fine Mulder, I..I’m still having a hard time believing it’s really happening this way.” 

Mulder doesn’t miss her sharp intake of breath and slow steady exhale. “Scully, what aren’t you telling me?” 

Scully lays her head back against the couch before she answers. “I… I think all of the stress of the last few hours has jump-started my labor, Mulder,” Scully whispers rubbing her belly.

Mulder looks around before he speaks “Scully, are you sure?” Mulder says nervously, putting a hand on her belly. Scully doesn’t verbally respond she just nods. “How long have you been having contractions, how long do you think we have until the baby gets here,” Mulder whispers.

“Since I got home from the hospital,” she whispers. “Jesus Scully,” Mulder says running his hands through his hair. 

“Why didn’t you tell me, I wouldn’t have left you alone” “I didn’t want you to worry Mulder, they haven’t been very strong and I knew we had plenty of time. Mulder, the contractions are still pretty far apart, and not very strong. Maybe five or six hours.” Scully whispers, leaning into Mulder’s side. 

“Everything is going to be okay, Scully. We are securing the building, and you are going to have this baby here where I can keep you both safe.” Mulder says gently, trying to calm her as well as himself. 

“But, Mulder, this isn’t how this was supposed to happen. There’s no midwife and Krycek is still in the building, Mul..” Scully’s voice cracks as she starts to cry.

“Scully, Agent Doggett is calling Agent Reyes, and she is bringing the items you requested. I have everything under control, you have to trust me,” Mulder soothes before reaching to wipe the tears from Scully’s cheeks. Scully nods although she is still unconvinced.

Skinner walks back into his office and looks at Mulder and Scully with a nervous expression on his face. “What can I do to help, what do you need me to do?” Skinner asks, walking over to the couch where Mulder and Scully are sitting. 

“She’s going to need somewhere to give birth, I want to set up in my office, but I would like to see if we can find something like an air mattress or something for her to lay on,” Mulder says getting up from the couch.

“Okay, I’ll look and see what I can find,” Skinner says leaving to search for something Scully can lay on.

Scully still looks very unconvinced. “Scully, why you don’t lie down on this couch and try to get some rest,” Mulder suggests while helping Scully to lie down and find a somewhat comfortable position. 

“Mulder, where are you going?” Scully says trying to sit up. 

“Lay back down Scully, I’m going right outside, please try and rest” Mulder urges kissing her outstretched hand. 

Mulder waits for a few minutes just watching Scully before he walks out of Skinner's office to call the Gunmen. Mulder pulls his phone out of his pocket and places a quick call to the Gunmen. “Guys, it's me, turn the matches off,” Mulder says into the phone. “I need a favor... I need you to come to FBI headquarters and secure things as best you can. Scully is here, and she’s going to end up giving birth here, I need your help,” Mulder says, ending the call. Mulder's call to the Gunmen is quick so he can return to Scully’s side. When he re-enters the office it looks like Scully is sleeping. Not wanting to wake her he goes back out and stands right outside the door, just like he did that time she was hospitalized after her partial abruption. 

Skinner walks up to Mulder a half smile on his face. “Skinner, what were you able to find? Anything?” Mulder asks concerned. “Actually Mulder, I found an old air mattress I had in the storage room next to your office. I inflated it and placed it on the ground inside your office before coming back up here. Hopefully, it’s still holding air when we get down there,” Skinner adds. 

“Thank you so much, Sir,” Mulder says putting his arm on Skinner's shoulder. “How do you think we have Mulder?” Skinner asks looking toward where Scully lies resting. “Scully isn’t giving me a straight answer, so I really don’t know. Hopefully, we have a while, I’m not sure I’m ready for the baby to be born quite yet.” Mulder chuckles nervously. 

“What are you doing to secure everything?” Skinner asks concerned. 

“I was able to reach the Gunmen, they are on their way, I want to get Scully down to the x files office sooner rather than later,” Mulder says to Skinner, as he turns around to enter Skinner's office. 

 

Mulder quietly walks in and kneels in front of the couch gently brushing the hair out of Scully’s eyes before kissing her forehead. He hears Scully take a deep breath, and lays one of his hands on her belly. “Breathe Scully” Mulder whispers softly in her ear. 

Hearing Mulder's voice causes Scully to open her eyes. What he sees there is a mixture of panic and elation. “This is really happening, isn’t it” Scully whispers to Mulder. 

“Yeah, Scully. He’s coming, but I want you to let me handle all of the worryings for now, you just concentrate on relaxing as much as you can between contractions.” Mulder says taking her hand and kissing her fingers. 

About 10 minutes later Agent Doggett walks through the door to Skinner's office, bags in hand with Agent Monica Reyes in tow. “Thanks for coming Agent Reyes, we are going to need all the help we can get if we wanna keep Scully, and my son safe,” Mulder says still holding Scully’s hand, and looking at her with the most sentimental look on his face.

“Thanks for coming Monica, how much experience do you have delivering babies?” Scully asks as she feels another contraction starting. 

“Quite a bit actually, I was a doula for a few years before I joined the FBI,” Monica says looking and Scully and noticing her slow inhale and exhale breathing pattern. 

“Breathe Scully,” Mulder whispers. 

“Good… because… he’s… on… his…. way…” Scully puffs out. Mulder gets up and sits next to Scully on the couch putting his arm around her, and pulling her into a side embrace, kissing the top of her head. 

“Okay,” Monica says trying to redirect Scully's attention after the contraction subsides. After I got off the phone with John, I grabbed my bag that has some massage oil, and a book of different relaxation techniques, plus I went to several different stores to buy the items you requested, and I grabbed a few others you didn’t mention, I paid for everything with cash, and I don’t think I aroused too much suspicion.

“Great, thanks. Let’s get all of these things down to the X Files office, and start setting up.” Mulder says looking down at Scully. 

“I’ll go down and help you, Muldah,” Doggett says grabbing some of the bags. 

“I’ll stand guard outside the door,” Skinner says crossing his arms. 

“I’ll stay here with Dana, helping her through her contractions,” Monica says looking at Mulder and mouthing “we’ll be fine, go.”

“I’ll be fine until you get back, Mulder,” Scully says rubbing circles on her belly. Mulder hesitates for a moment but soon grabs the rest of the bags and followed Doggett down to the X Files office. 

The X Files Office  
7:00PM

“So Muldah, where do you want this stuff?” Agent Doggett asks as he walks through the door to Mulder and Scully’s office.

“Right where you’re standing will do just fine, Agent Doggett. We need to move the desks out of the way as much as possible to give Scully room to walk through contractions, and I would like the air mattress to be in the back corner of the room more out of sight,” Mulder says pointing to the back right corner of the room. 

“Okay, Agent Doggett, just a little farther back should be good,” Mulder says as they move the desks out of the way. “If you wanna grab that air mattress, Agent Doggett, and lay it on the ground in the corner back there, I’m going to go up and bring Scully down here. When the Gunmen get here can you let them in?” Mulder says walking out of the X Files office. 

“You got it, Muldah” Doggett calls back. 

~~~~~~~  
Walter Skinner's office  
7:45PM

Skinner is standing guard arms crossed outside of his office when he sees Mulder walking up. “How’s she doing?” Mulder asks Skinner. “Not too bad, she’s had a few contractions since you left, but Reyes is working with her to keep on top of them. She’s doing okay.” Skinner says moving so Mulder can enter his office.

Mulder walks into Skinner’s office to find Scully leaning with her forearms on Skinner’s desk swaying her hips back and forth breathing slowly in and out while Monica digs her thumbs into Scully’s back. 

“That’s it, Dana, breathe, you’re doing it” Monica encourages softly. Mulder walks to the other side of the desk leaning over it to grab Scully’s hands. “Mulder...” Scully says, more breath than words. 

“How are you doing Scully?” Mulder asks, concerned.

“The contractions have gotten stronger, I can no longer talk through them, ” Scully says mostly breathless.

“The contractions are about 10 minutes apart, lasting about 45 seconds,” Monica tells Mulder. 

“Let’s head down to the X Files office Scully, there is a bed down there for you, and Doggett helped me move the desks out of the way to give you room to walk through contractions. I would feel more comfortable with you down there” Mulder says moving to Scully’s side and rubbing her back. 

“Mulder I’ll grab everything I can, while you help Scully,” Monica says picking up her bag. 

“I’ll grab whatever Monica doesn’t, lock my office then, I’ll be down,” Skinner says grabbing his keys and the one remaining bag before leaving his office and locking the door.

~~~~~~~

X Files Office 8:05PM

 

Mulder and Scully make it to the X Files office door when another contraction starts. She hangs from Mulder arms around his neck while Monica uses a tennis ball to apply counter pressure to Scully’s lower back. She has to vocalize to get through the contractions now, her moans causing Mulder’s hair to stand on end. 

“Breathe Scully, nice and slow, you are doing so well, breathe,” Mulder soothes. 

“Ahhhhhhhh” Scully moans, sliding down Mulder's chest while hanging on to one of his hands dropping to a squat. Monica follows her to the ground continuing to use the tennis ball to apply counter pressure to Scully’s back.

“Breathe, Dana, take a cleansing breath.” Monica soothes. 

While Monica is helping Scully back to a standing position, The door to the X Files office opens.  
“May we come in?” Mulder asks sarcastically. Doggett steps aside to allow Scully, Mulder, and Monica into the office before closing the door. 

“Skinner should be down shortly, he said he had to lock up everything first,” Mulder says to Doggett as Scully goes back to leaning against Mulder's chest. 

“How do you feel Dana,” Doggett asks, concern in his voice. Scully clears her throat before speaking. 

“I’m doing just fine, John,” Scully says closing her eyes and placing her hands underneath her belly. Mulder stands there rubbing his arms slowly up and down Scully's back. 

“Mulder do you think it’s safe for me to go to the bathroom? I really need to go,” Scully whines. 

“Yeah, Scully the Gunmen have been here and they’ve secured all of this so you can move freely,” Mulder whispers.

“Okay, I’m going to make my way to the bathroom before I have another contraction, and it empties my bladder for me,” Scully says, laughing nervously. Mulder walks with Scully to the door then stands in the hallway waiting for her while she uses the bathroom.

She’s in there for an awfully long time and Mulder is just about to go in and check on her when she comes out with her face drenched in sweat, pants that have a wet spot and one pant leg that is wet. 

“Mulder….” Scully gasps as she exits the bathroom, instantly reaching for him. 

“I’m here, breath honey, breathe,” Mulder soothes, allowing Scully to hang from him. She hangs there for the duration of the contraction, taking a deep breath when it eases up.  
“My water broke in the bathroom, I need to change my pants,” Scully says looking down at her now wet maternity sweats. 

“Let’s get you back in the X Files office, and we’ll get you changed,” Mulder says gently, leading Scully back to the office. They run into Skinner at the door. 

“Her water broke in the bathroom. I don’t think it’s going to be too long now,” Mulder says to Skinner as they walk back into the office. 

“Monica, my water broke in the bathroom, can you get me something else to put on that’s not wet?” Scully asks, walking toward the makeshift bed on the floor. Monica gets the shirt Scully wants to give birth in out of her bag, along with a pack of washcloths and bottle of water with a squeeze top. 

“Dana, you need to keep drinking water, stay hydrated,” Monica says handing Scully the bottle of Smart Water, and urging her to drink. Scully nods and starts drinking a little at a time. “I got this tank top for you to give birth in Dana, it’s plenty thin enough, you shouldn’t overheat,” Monica says holding it up showing it to Scully. “Here Scully I’m going to help you change out of these wet clothes,” Mulder says grabbing the tank top from Monica and walking back to Scully with it. 

“Let’s get you out of these wet clothes, Scully,” Mulder suggests gently, helping Scully take her wet clothes off and put just the tank top back on. 

“Thanks, Mulder, that feels much better,” Scully says, leaning on her forearms on Mulder's desk while swaying her hips back and forth. 

“Contraction?” Mulder whispers beginning to rub Scully’s back. 

“Not yet, but soon, the movement itself feels good, your hands on my back do too,” Scully says softly. 

“Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh….. Mulder” Scully moans out as another contraction starts. 

“Breathe Scully, nice slow breaths, in through your nose and out through your mouth,” Mulder says, demonstrating and setting the pace at the same time. Mulder does the breathing with Scully as Monica walks over and places a cold wet washcloth on the back of Scully’s neck. 

“Mmmmmmmmm” “mmmmmmm” “oooooooooo!!” Scully moans as the contraction continues. When it starts to ebb, Scully whispers, 

“Oh my god, I love this washcloth, it feels so good,” 

“You need to keep drinking water, Dana,” Monica reminds her gently. 

Hours pass slowly as Scully’s labor drags on and her contractions grow closer and closer together. They walk through the office, perching on the desk for one contraction or leaning against the wall for another, but always with Mulder holding her, always by her side. 

The time is now 3 am and Scully has been laboring for almost 9 hours. Contractions are now coming every 5 minutes and lasting over a one minute. Doggett and Skinner and standing arms crossed in front of the door guarding it against anything or anyone that might try and enter. 

“Mulder, I’m so tired,” Scully whimpers at the end of a long contraction. “I don’t want to walk anymore, I don’t want to be on my feet anymore,” she adds while resting against Mulder's chest. Mulder just stands there and holds her protectively in his arms, slowly swaying her from side to side.

“Scully, I want you to lie down on the mattress. I don’t want you to be on our feet anymore,” Mulder insists leading Scully across the office toward the mattress. The pace is slow, and they almost make it to the mattress when Scully stops suddenly gasping, then groaning 

“Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!…. I gotta push!!!!......Aaaaaahhhhh!!!!......I gotta push!!!! 

“Don’t push yet Scully, let’s get you to the mattress first,” Mulder says, his panic face now on display. 

When they reach the mattress, Scully drops to her hands and knees on it. Mulder settles himself at Scully’s head, holding her hands in his. 

Monica stops what’s she’s doing, grabs her supplies, and makes her way to Scully, dropping her bag of supplies down on the ground next to her. 

“Dana, it’s Monica, I need you to spread your legs so I can check your dilation,” Monica soothes, rubbing her hand up and down Scully's calf. 

 

“Okay Dana, you are fully dilated, I am seeing a sliver of the baby’s head,” Monica says softly, excited. 

“On the next contraction, I need you to push,” Monica instructs. 

“Ohhhh here it comes,” Scully moans. 

“Okay, I want you to push with it, Dana,” Monica coaches.

Scully moans, a deep primal moan as she pushes working to get their son out. 

“Breathe, Scully, you are doing great” Mulder soothes, kissing Scully’s hands as she squeezes his. 

“Push again, Dana,” Monica coaches. “You are doing it, he’s coming, every push is bringing him closer,” Monica encourages.

Scully pushes for a solid hour when she starts to panic. 

“Mulder, why isn’t he coming out? I’ve been pushing forever, he’s not coming out! He’s stuck, isn’t he? I just know he’s stuck,” Mulder puts his mouth close to her ear and whispers, trying to calm and reassure her “Scully, he’s coming, you are making progress. I promise you, he’s not stuck, he’s coming. We will see him soon, keep breathing,” 

“Oooohhhhhh,” Scully moans as the next contraction starts. 

“Push, Dana,” Monica coaches. Scully follows Monica’s instructions, pushing, her face turning beet red, sweat running down her face and dripping off her nose and chin. Her hair hangs in damp tendrils, some of it sticking to her face as she struggles to push her baby out. 

“It’s burning!!!! It’s burning,” Scully suddenly screams.

“Dana, the burning is the baby's head pressing against your perineum, keep pushing. I’m holding a warm towel against it, proving counter pressure so it doesn’t tear. Push as long as you have a contraction,” Monica says gently. 

“I want to feel his head,” Scully barely whispers. “Here Dana, give me your hand,” Monica says, taking Scully’s hand and placing it where the baby’s head is peeking out of her body. 

“Oh my God, he’s right here,” Scully says, in awe at feeling the baby’s hair and scalp as he’s making his way out. As the next contraction builds, she leaves her hand on his head as she pushes, gratified when she feels more of his head come out. 

“Mulder, his head is coming out. It’s right here,” Scully says, in awe. 

“See Scully, he’s coming. I told you he wasn’t stuck,” he says, kissing her sweaty head. 

“Uuuuhhhhhhhh GOD!!!!!!!! IT’S BURNING!!!!” Scully screams when the next contraction comes. 

“Come out baby, come out!” Scully is moaning as she pushes, the head finally coming out with a little squishing noise.  
“Dana, his head is out. Stop pushing! Let me check for the cord and clean his mouth and nose out.” Monica says, making quick work of the tasks at hand. “Okay, his mouth and nose are clear and the cord isn’t around his neck, you are free to push! Let’s get him out, so you can meet him,” Monica encourages excitedly. 

On the next contraction, Scully pants trying to work the shoulders out. “C’mon baby,” Scully moans. 

“Give me another small push, Dana, he should come right out,” Monica soothes. 

“Aaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!” Scully screams as she pushes and feels the shoulders come out along with the rest of the baby.

“He’s here!!!” Monica cheers. Mulder lets go of Scully's hands, kissing her face and helping her turn over so she’s resting against his chest while Monica places their screaming son on her chest. 

“Oh my God, Mulder,” Scully gushes, her tears falling unchecked on their newborn sons blood and vernix covered head. 

“He’s here Scully, you were amazing!” Mulder says, kissing her sweaty face, then kissing the mewling face of their son.

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are not mine  
> No copyright infringement intended  
> Written in an AU


End file.
